


Towards the Light 8: Here is When We Start and Where We End

by janescott, jeck



Series: Towards the Light [8]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janescott/pseuds/janescott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/pseuds/jeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic has D/s themes in some parts.</p><p>Beta'd by i_bleed_magenta</p><p>Fic title 'Towards the Light' is taken from Cassidy Haley's song 'Whiskey in Churches'; Chapter title are lyrics from the Goldfrapp song 'Monster Love'</p><p><b>SUMMARY:</b>On the verge of tour, Adam wants to make another, more permanent commitment to Tommy. It's time for both of them to take a leap of faith.</p><p><b>A/N:</b> This is the last installment of this fic. Thanks to all who were patient enough to wait for this and thanks to all those who read it. We hope you enjoyed the ride.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Towards the Light 8: Here is When We Start and Where We End

Tommy always sleeps like shit. It's either he can't get to sleep right away or that he'll find himself waking up at the oddest hours. It sucks.

Tonight though -- _tonight_ he has a reason for sleeping fitfully. They're set to leave later for Pennsylvania to start their tour and he's excited! He is! So much so that Adam had to bind him to the bed and fuck him senseless only to tire him enough that he'll sleep like the dead. And he did! Except, they didn't factor in the waking up way before his usual noon. Sucks.

Now there he is, still feeling the pleasant hum of pleasure/pain Adam gave him last night, squirming a bit on the bed, his bejewelled plug deep in his abused and still red ass. Adam does like marking him -- not that Tommy's going to complain. He likes the feel of it way, way after Adam has been done with him. Always a stark reminder of Adam _with_ him -- of him being Adam’s. He can’t think of anything more perfect.

Shifting to his side with a soft groan, Tommy stares at Adam's sleeping form, daring to reach out and toy with his hair. Tommy thinks that Adam is even more beautiful when peacefully sleeping, and that’s saying something; he’s already impossibly gorgeous awake.

Words echo in his head as he let his rough fingertips slide down Adam's cheek.

 _I love you ... my boy ... I love you ... Mine ..._

To which Tommy murmurs back, "I love you, too ... I'm yours ... yours ..."

He plays the scene over and over in his head, still touching Adam’s face, leaning in, finally, when it becomes too tempting to not touch his lips with Adam’s. The kiss he gives is gentle, tender. It's still something that's slightly unusual for the both of them because it's always been Adam's kiss that's dominating or demanding or, like most times, it can be the both of them being frantic and desperate.

“Mmm...” Tommy even hums, Adam’s lips are soft, and he licks across them, pressing the tip of his tongue to that freckle on his lip that Tommy loves to stare at so much.

Adam’s dreaming. Someone’s combing his hair and touching his mouth. He twitches a little before sleeping starts to give way to waking and he smiles as he realises he’s not dreaming. Without opening his eyes he slides a hand up Tommy’s arm, resting his hand on the back of his neck and pulling him in for a long, lazy kiss.

“How are you awake?” Adam asks when he pulls back, finally opening his eyes to see Tommy grinning at him. “I’m losing my touch if you’re awake.” Adam glances over Tommy’s shoulder at the alarm clock on the nightstand that they keep because it’s the only way to wake Tommy up from a really deep sleep, rare as that is, and groans. “Tommy ... it’s really fucking _early_. And ...”

Adam studies Tommy’s face, which looks lit up, even in the dim early morning light filtering through a gap in the curtains. “You’re not going to go back to sleep, are you?”

Tommy grins and shakes his head. Nope. His hands begin to move over Adam’s body, being careful not to touch his newly-pierced nipples. God. Tommy can't wait for those to heal so he can play with them.

Which is fine by Adam, really. Now that he’s waking up properly, he can feel the excitement start to fizz in his veins; even Tommy’s hands on his skin can’t distract him right now, and he smiles, wide and bright before rolling to pin Tommy to the mattress, pushing his arms above his head and wrapping his hands around Tommy’s wrists - still red from last night.

Adam knows that Tommy loves this. To have Adam over him, his wrists pinned, and he whimpers, hips rocking up for friction. “Adam ...”

He kisses Tommy hard, grinding his hips down and grins against his mouth. “ _Tour_ , Tommy,” Adam says softly, his excitement bubbling out of him. He can feel Tommy’s hard cock pressing against his hip, and remembers the plug he’d pushed into Tommy’s ass after fucking him last night.

“Keep your hands there. Don’t move.” Adam can’t keep still, suddenly, and since they’re both awake so damn early ... he kisses Tommy once, hard on his mouth, before starting to trail a slow, torturous path down his body; paying special attention to the marks rising up from the night before.

The plug that’s usually something that feels grounding, filling, is now something that’s just in the way. Tommy groans, but he doesn’t move, not his arms pinned over his head, at least. He stares at Adam, licking around his lips, hungry, and then they part so that Tommy can moan, low and stuttered because of what Adam is doing to him.

Adam hums a little against Tommy’s skin, his mouth hovering over what’s going to be a truly spectacular bruise on Tommy’s hip in a day or so. He scrapes it lightly with his teeth before moving to gently suck just the head of Tommy’s cock - hard and already leaking - into his mouth. It’s a tease, really, but it takes Tommy by surprise, judging by the way his hips fly up off the bed.

“We’re - _uhh_ \- going to be - _mmh_ \- late ...” Like he really cares? This feels too good for Tommy to give a shit. Especially when Adam’s kissing down his chest and, “oh, _FUCK_ ,” he moves lower, too. “Adam ... fuck!” Adam's mouth is fucking _incredible_!

Adam pulls back, grinning, and licks a slow, hot stripe up Tommy’s length. “Trust me. They’ll wait for us,” he says, pressing his hands down over Tommy’s hips to keep him in place.

He hovers his mouth over the head of Tommy’s cock again, and looks up at him from under his eyelashes. “Gonna be good for me?”

“Yessss...!” Tommy hisses, his hips wanting to arch off the bed but he can’t move with Adam pressing him down. He puts his chin to his chest, eyes through his long hair catching in his long lashes and he stares back with hooded eyes. He licks around dry lips, cock twitching between his legs as the wet stripe cools and makes Tommy shudder.

“I’ll be good ... I a-am g-good,” he stutters, gasping for breath and aching, oh, God, _aching_ for Adam to put Tommy’s cock in his mouth. He reaches for Adam and combs through his hair, fingertips, trailing down from his temple to his lips. “Adam ... please ...” Tommy cants his hips, clenching his ass around the plug still inside him as he moans his plea, calloused fingertip tracing around Adam's lips. “Please suck my dick.” Fuck. Tommy is hard as a rock already.

Adam smiles to himself at the feel of Tommy’s fingers in his hair, and toys with the idea - for a moment - of saying something about _good boys_ do what they’re told ...

But Tommy’s tactile by nature, and his fingers feel good, carding through his hair, so Adam lets it go. For now.

Instead, he turns his attention to more pressing matters, focusing his attention entirely on Tommy’s cock, and his restless hips that he can’t quite keep completely still. Adam spreads one hand over last night’s mark, pressing his fingertips down lightly as he grabs the base of Tommy’s cock with his other hand. Tommy’s hand is tangled in his hair, and Adam offers up a quick smile before drawing his tongue up Tommy’s length again.

Tommy’s hand clenches in his hair and Adam spares the clock a quick glance before closing his eyes and slowly swallowing Tommy’s cock, inch by inch; savouring the weight of it in his mouth and the taste of it on his tongue. He smooths his thumb over Tommy’s skin as he sucks; going as slowly as he can stand to with his own cock pulsing hard against his stomach.

Tommy's lashes flutter quickly before he manages to keep them barely open, dark thin slits covered by the long hair falling over his face. He keeps his chin to his chest, moaning low as he watches Adam's lips clamped around his thick length. "Fuck that feels --!" A string of swear words leaves Tommy's lips and his body trembles as he clutches white-knuckled to the sheets. Adam’s mouth is made of sin. “So good ...” He rumbles, breath hitching as he arches his neck and closes his eyes.

Adam hums an agreement around Tommy’s cock as he starts to suck a little faster, and a little harder, soaking up the words that Tommy can’t stop spilling out of his mouth, and the way his hips move like temptation under Adam’s hand.

Tommy’s hips move to rise and fall, thrusting inside Adam’s mouth without permission but he can’t help it, can’t control it, it feels too good. “Adam...!” He bites his bottom lip to stifle the sounds he wants to make. But Adam likes - _loves_ hearing Tommy come undone, so he parts his lips, still kiss-swollen and reddened, moaning then gasping a breath as he feels that undeniable _need_ that begins to ripple right under his skin, feeling the rise in heat, his body begging for more.

Tommy’s so close, Adam can feel it - can taste it on his tongue; in the way Tommy’s hips keep pushing up in a stuttering, desperate rhythm. Adam doesn’t want to stop; Tommy feels too good in his mouth; thick and hard and salty on his tongue. He finds the bruise over Tommy’s hip with his fingers and presses down on it; digging hard into Tommy’s soft skin; letting the pain give Tommy silent permission.

Oh, God! Tommy can’t believe it when he feels the cue - Adam's permission - that he releases a startled gasp and his eyes widen, staring back at Adam. He’s really allowed to come? Really? And in Adam’s mouth? It's there in Adam's eyes, the permission he gives then the suction and the tight, stirring heat around his cock makes the carnal need intensify and it pushes his orgasm to the fore.

Adam smiles and hums around Tommy’s cock; taking it as far as he can, and savouring the sensation. It’s something he won’t be able to do much on tour, so he wants to make the most of it.

One more long, slow suck all the way up Tommy’s shaft and down again is all it takes.

Tommy comes with a deep and guttural moan, his toes curling, his back arching high off the bed. His cock throbs in Adam’s mouth, spilling come thick over his tongue and he trembles uncontrollably. Tommy doesn’t mean to fist his hand in Adam’s hair but as he bucks, his climax ripples over his skin and it spreads pleasure like wildfire all over his body. “Fuck! Oh, Fuck! Adam ...!”

Adam swallows, letting Tommy’s taste flood his mouth. He pushes up, pressing hard against Tommy’s side as he claims his mouth in a hard, messy kiss, his hands roaming all over Tommy’s back, pulling him in close. Adam’s _hard_ and oh _god ..._ They’ve got to move soon, but not yet. He reaches into the nightstand for what he needs, somehow managing to keep his mouth on Tommy’s the whole time.

“Lane,” he says, as he reaches down to twist the plug still firmly in Tommy’s ass, “is going to _kill_ me for being late, but -” he eases the plug out slowly before rolling a condom on and slicking his now-aching cock with lube “- if I don’t fuck you _right now_ I think I might lose my mind.”

“Then fuck me.” Tommy’s voice hitches from the way Adam toys with the plug in his ass. He shifts, parting his thighs further apart, bearing down and he hisses sharply when his body releases the plug. Tommy then looks straight in Adam’s eyes, his own intense, dark and needy. “ _Fuck. Me_ ,” he says it again and slowly while reaching for Adam and pulling him down.

“You said it,” Tommy whispers, voice low and sensual, “they won’t leave without you ...” His smile is lopsided, his eyes dark and hungry and expectant. “Fuck me, Adam. I want to feel you inside me ...” The way Tommy touches Adam, too, is inviting, seductive, rough, calloused fingers ghosting over his chest, lower to his groin, toying with the coarse hairs there before slipping past it to palm his cock. Tommy’s body arches and he trembles with need. “I want you ...”

Adam rests his forehead against Tommy’s for a moment and closes his eyes, because it’s almost too much, with Tommy’s hands roaming restlessly over his body, and Tommy’s low, desperate words in his ear. He smooths his hands down over Tommy’s chest, soothing his restless movements and waiting until Tommy stills under his hands.

Adam bites his lip as he pulls back, slicking his fingers before sliding two fingers in; easy and slow. “Fuck, Tommy, you’re so _open_ , Jesus.” Adam feels a sudden blinding need to be _inside_ , to _possess_ , his skin sparking all over with lust.

He pushes Tommy’s hair back off his forehead and keeps his eyes on Tommy’s face as he pushes in, slow and sure. “Fucking gorgeous,” Adam murmurs, as Tommy pushes up against him, tightening his legs around Adam’s hips.

“Fuck, yeah ... _fuck_!” Tommy’s head falls back and his eyes close then the tremble starts up again, making him whimper, needing all of Adam -- to _feel_ him deep inside. It’s tight and he can feel each inch push and slide and it’s too slow. So fucking slow that Tommy places his hands on Adam’s hips, fingers digging into pale skin hard enough that if Adam sees it, he’ll surely be punished for bruising him and leaving marks of his own.

Adam half-growls, low in the back of his throat when he feels Tommy’s fingers digging into his skin and it’s almost enough to make him stop, but fuck ... he eyes the long, pale line of Tommy’s neck, and decides that, for once, he can let it go. Biting his lip, he braces his hands on either side of Tommy’s head and keeps pushing in, slowly enough to draw the most amazing - and frustrated - noises from Tommy’s mouth.

Tommy continues to pull him down, desperate to have Adam sink fully inside him. “Adam ...!” The way his body accepts so easily feels hot and exquisite and he arches, his hips lifting up so that he can meet the thrust until he can feel the resistance of Adam’s hips against the back of his thighs. He pants now, feeling the fullness with still sex-swollen lips parting just enough to let in air. Tommy looks at Adam with narrowed eyes, his hair caught on his long lashes so that it moves each time he blinks. “Fuck me, Adam. It’s gonna be a while until we’ll see a bed so you better fuck me like you mean it now.” Each word Tommy says breathlessly.

Adam leans down and moves his hips; just a tiny, teasing thrust. “ _Pushy_.” His mouth is right by Tommy’s ear, and he shifts his hips just enough to elicit another groan. “But I’m not moving again until you say _please_.” Adam stills, before giving in to temptation to bite Tommy on the neck; just below his ear, sucking out a dark mark. Tommy’s so tight, and fuck, Adam wants, needs, to fuck him into the mattress, but first he needs the pushiness to go.

“Say please, Tommy ...”

"Please, Tommy." It's cheeky, yeah, and Tommy knows that but this isn't about him being dominated anymore. This is Tommy being playful and teasing and having fun because Tommy is excited. They're going on tour _with_ Adam for three whole months and he's beside himself with the thought of it. Flying here and there and seeing new things, meeting new people. In a band and on the road is every musician's dream. Life of a rock star and all that.

Adam has to bite down on Tommy’s shoulder to stop the giggle that wants to come bubbling out of his mouth. Tommy’s excitement is catching and Adam can feel it buzzing around them like electricity. They’re fucking _rock stars_.

The other thing is, they also really have to get a move on if they both want to head out with the rest of the band and not be left behind. (Not that they'll leave Adam behind, but still, why push it?) "Please, move. Please fuck me. Please make me come ..." There. He said please many times, maybe now Adam will finally fuck him through the mattress.

Adam does laugh this time, too caught up in the moment to feel anything but happiness. He braces his hands on either side of Tommy’s head and pushes in hard and fast, with no warning, biting his lip as Tommy tightens around him. He pauses there, for a moment, taking in Tommy’s flushed face and bitten-red lips and smiles. “Well ... since you _beg_ so nicely ...” Adam rolls his hips slowly, once, a smirk on his face to let Tommy know he’s teasing - that Adam can give back as good as he gets.

He starts moving then, for real this time; bending his head down to take Tommy’s too-tempting mouth in a deep kiss as he feels Tommy’s fingers digging into his hips, hard. “Little fucker,” Adam mumbles into Tommy’s neck before sinking his teeth in to the soft, salt-tasting flesh.

The teasing and the changing pace only makes Tommy's cock harder, his desire escalating. He arches and throws his head back, moaning. " _Your_ little fucker," Tommy tells Adam, gasping, biting his still tingling bottom lip to try and stop the sounds he makes but he fails. Of course he does, because Adam moving in and out of his tight hole is making him move needily.

Adam bites back a moan as Tommy arches under him, shifting the angle of his hips. He starts fucking into Tommy harder and faster, letting the sensation of Tommy tight around him carry him away.

Surrounded with various sensations, the bites, the kissing, the thrusts, makes Tommy writhe even more under Adam and he can't stop moaning. "Please, "he begs, "I need ..." His hand slips between them, inching to his aching, throbbing and quickly hardening cock that's leaking milky pre-come on his belly. "Need to touch ... Adam ... _uhh!_ "

Adam pauses long enough to grab Tommy’s wrist and pin his hand above his head. He grabs Tommy’s other wrist and curls his fingers tight as he slams into Tommy over and over as he feels his orgasm coil hot and heavy in the base of his spine. Tommy’s delicate wrist bones shift under his hands as he pushes them back into the mattress, and his breath is nearly gone, pulled out of his body by his overwhelming desire. “Come on,” he says quietly against Tommy’s neck, tightening his grip on his wrist again. “With me...”

Not able to move save for bucking his hips, meeting each one of Adam's hard and deep thrusts has Tommy panting so harshly that his chest heaves, rising and falling in quick succession. He nods his head, even his voice has left him that the only sounds he makes are soft whimpers that are punctuated by deep, rumbling moans.

Closer. _Closer_. With each stroke, each thrust, Tommy feels as if Adam is building more and more of that pressure low in his spine and he _keens_ , feeling like he's going to fucking explode. Slowly he blinks his eyes, nudges at Adam whose face is buried at the crux of his neck, urging him to look up. _Look at me. Watch me come. See what you do to me. This is why you own me_ , are the expressions that flit across his face.

Adam swears softly when he feels Tommy move; the slight shift nearly enough to push him right over, and he grips Tommy’s wrists, hard, before moving his head to look Tommy in the eye.

Tommy’s eyes are deep, dark pools, pinned to Adam’s face and his breath catches in his throat, because Tommy’s fucking gorgeous like this - all need and want. Adam slowly pulls almost all the way out, before driving in one more time, hard and fast, riding out his orgasm; words like _mine_ and _beautiful_ and _love_ spilling from his mouth pulling him over the edge.

Tommy comes from the intensity of each thrust, the way it surges past his prostate, and then there are the overwhelming emotions he feels from Adam's words. His reddened lips part, a sharp, strangled cry leaves his mouth and he begins to tremble. He's still pinned down and he can't move his arms, can't do anything with his hands but to fist them within Adam's grip on his wrists, the only movement is his back arching in a tight curve up off the bed.

It's too much, too intense. Tommy spills, goddamned _untouched_ , like a dam that burst and his come rushes out of him, thick and warm and like milky ribbons that land on his belly and his chest. "Fuck, oh fuck, Adam ...!"

And then it's like something shifts as Tommy comes and Tommy can't help from mumbling as he goes through the haze from the intense pleasure. Words stumble out of his mouth like promises and declarations of Adam's ownership and love. He tugs at his wrists, wanting his hands free so that he can wrap them around Adam -- to touch him and to _cling_ to him.

Adam’s orgasm blazes through him, pulled out hard and fast by the sight of his boy underneath him, pinned to the mattress, coming untouched _because of him_. He lowers his head and bites down hard on the sensitive skin at the juncture of Tommy’s neck and shoulder as he comes, feeling like all the breath has been pushed out of his body.

He slowly releases Tommy’s wrists, but doesn’t move - doesn’t _ever_ want to move, as he plants small kisses along Tommy’s neck and murmurs soft, nonsense words into his skin. He pulls out slowly, biting down on his bottom lip and grinning as he hears his phone buzz on the night stand.

Adam ignores it for now as he strokes Tommy’s hair back, gazing into the dark depths of his eyes. “I love you,” he says, quietly. “And I ... uh, I have something for you ...”

The last time Adam felt this nervous, he’d been standing on a stage in front of thousands of people, waiting to hear if he’d won Idol.

When Tommy looks at him it's with a small but sated smile though his eyes are still hazy. His lids are heavy and Tommy blinks slowly, taking a while before Adam's words make sense. "You have -- what?" Slow to move, sluggish and still a little listless, his arms slip around Adam and they're tight, nuzzling against his cheek placing soft, fleeting kisses all over Adam's face. "Whatever it is, I’m sure it's great." It completely passes over Tommy's head that Adam is nervous with his mind still in his post-orgasmic haze. He clings tighter just because he can. "I love you, too, you know?" The look on Tommy's face is teasing and maybe a little giddy.

Adam wants to knock his head against Tommy’s forehead, to break his trance, even though Adam loves him like this - pliant and loose and a little fuzzy.

“I know you do,” he says before leaning down to kiss Tommy again, because his mouth - slack and inviting - is too tempting to resist. He breaks the kiss and breathes in, exhaling slowly.

“I need to call Lane. And then - then I -” Adam sits up and pleats the sheet - lying in a tangle on the bed - between his fingers, his mouth suddenly dry and his heart beating way too fast.  
“I … um. I need to ask you something.”

Adam doesn’t want to move, maybe ever, but he pushes himself up off the bed, determined. He heads for the bathroom first, discarding the condom on his way, and brings back a washcloth for Tommy, before picking up his phone.

There’s a message on there, and he hits the button, laughing as he reads it. _Hey Adam - just to let you know - car’s picking you both up in about an hour - I’ve built ‘Adam-time’ into your schedule so you’re not running late. Love you. Lane._

He shakes his head as he puts the phone back on his nightstand. Lane deserves a raise, and he files that away, before pulling open the bottom nightstand drawer and looking at the box. It’s now or never.

"She mad?" Tommy asks, tossing the damp towel to the floor then he's rolling to his side to face Adam. His head is cocked, still naked and so pale on the bed that he almost matches the mussed up white sheets. The fogginess from coming so hard is beginning to lift from his brain and things are slowly becoming clearer now.

"I mean, we can shower or something real quick. Together, you know? Save time?" Maybe saving time wasn't _really_ what's on Tommy's mind given the way he's grinning over at Adam with that small look of mischief on his face. From experience, showering together usually ends up with Tommy either bent over or fucked up against the wall. Not that there's anything wrong with that.

Adam shakes his head, amused as he stares at the box until it seems to fill his entire vision. “No,” he says, distracted. “She says she’s built ‘Adam-time’ into the schedule and we have an hour before the car’s coming to pick us up. I need to give her a raise.”

He grins back at Adam. "What's that?" He says of the box Adam pulled out of the drawer, Tommy's smile growing, slowly spreading over his face. "That's my surprise, huh?" Fingers waggle toward the box.

Adam slaps Tommy’s fingers away and raises his eyebrows. “I know I just fucked you into incoherency, but can you focus a little bit? I’m trying to -” Adam bites his lip as his nerves threaten to take over. “I’m trying to ask you something important.”

Adam takes a breath and brushes his fingers over the box, taking a moment.

“I just - I don’t want to fuck this up,” he says quietly, his eyes fixed on the box, unable to force himself to look up.

"Fuck what up … what are you …?" Tommy looks genuinely puzzled; his brows knitting together under his long bangs as he moves closer to Adam.

"Adam … What's going on?" Tommy is so close to Adam that their warm breath blows against each other's face. Slowly Tommy reaches out, not wanting Adam to swat his hand away again but he touches the box gently before slipping his hand to lightly caress Adam's fingers gripping that box. "Tell me already …"

A nervous laugh escapes before Adam can stop it. “I had this whole … thing planned. But then we started rehearsals, and there just hasn’t been _time_.” He raises his head and looks Tommy in the eye, as he winds their fingers together over the box.

“I love you. I love you like … this is it for me,” Adam says quietly, looking down at their joined hands. “ _You’re_ it for me, and I can’t imagine being with anyone else. I don’t want to be with anyone else. Ever. So. This is … for you. Open it, go ahead.”

He pushes the box towards Tommy and tries not to let his nervousness show on the surface. Everything he wants is riding on the next few minutes, and his mouth is suddenly dry, and his heart is beating so fast he can hear it pounding in his ears.

Everything he wants hinges on what Tommy will say when he opens the box and Adam has to remind himself to breathe.

Tommy doesn't release the hold he has on Adam's hand but instead he takes the box with his free one. Prying it open proves difficult and he laughs softly as he fumbles one-handed but the smile on his face disappears as quickly as it appeared.

For a long time Tommy stares at the now open box and then he slowly tilts his head that he looks back up at Adam. "Is this --" He doesn't quite know what to say. He knows what this is and what it means and suddenly it's like his heart is going to leap right out of his chest. It's beating so hard and so fast that Tommy finds himself clutching his chest with the hand joined with Adam's.

"This is …" Tommy is still at a loss for words that he opens his mouth and quickly closes it, taking the collar from the box and then he lifts it up to the light. It shimmers and he smiles. This is definitely from Adam.

“I, uh, it took me a while to find the right one,” Adam says, trying not to babble in his nervousness. “I wanted one that you, that you could wear, like, all the time, and it kind of looks like, I don’t know a funky necklace or something - “

Adam bites down on his words then, as they threaten to get away from him entirely. He squeezes Tommy’s hand and offers a small, hopeful smile. “So ...what do you say?”

"Put it on me …" There's a slight hesitation but then he smile and it's mixed with awe and surprise. Tommy's face will tell Adam that Tommy accepts the gift … wholeheartedly -- and soon as it's on him, he accepts body, mind and heart.

"You're stupid if you think I won't want this." Tommy inches closer to Adam and then he gently leans his cheek to Adam's chest, nuzzling there, smelling him. Tommy closes his eyes because right there -- right fucking there -- is where he knows he belongs. "I want nothing more than to be completely yours, Adam. It's the only thing I want."

Adam lets his breath out in a long exhale. He takes the collar from Tommy’s hand, and puts the box on the floor before combing the fingers of his free hand through Tommy’s hair, making him tilt his head up. Adam eyes the long line of his neck, and can’t help a small smirk when he sees small, purple bruises marking Tommy’s skin.

“You _are_ mine, Tommy,” Adam says softly as he fastens the collar around Tommy’s neck, and settling the padlock until it’s sitting just right between his collarbones. “Now, and always.” He slides his hands around Tommy’s neck, as the metal starts to warm against his skin, and kisses him slow and sweet.

Tommy hears the lock click shut and he smiles into the kiss, feeling like he's finally come home.

Adam pulls back and grins, unable to contain his joy. He’s got his boy, and he’s about to start on a sold-out tour. Stroking his thumb over the padlock he says, “Looks good on you. Now, we better get ready before the car gets here … it’s _tour_ time, Tommy Joe!”

The weight of the collar and the lock is so foreign to his body that Tommy can't help but be very much aware that it's there. He grins at Adam then he stands up on still shaky legs, walking to the mirror to see his own reflection.

Tommy's face breaks into a smile and though slow-growing, he can't seem to stop once it spreads on his lips. "It's awesome," he tells Adam, catching his gaze from the mirror. And although that's the only thing he says, his expression -- usually stoic and unreadable -- is so open and honest and vulnerable; it tells Adam that Tommy really wants this.

Adam smiles back reflexively, relieved and happy at Tommy’s reaction.

"They'd have to fucking cut this with a bolt cutter or they have to chop off my head before I let anyone take this off." Meaning Tommy will always be Adams, in Tommy-speak.

Adam laughs at that, and pushes himself off the bed, standing behind Tommy at the mirror and tracing his fingers over the line of the collar, a perfect, smooth circle of steel - a symbol of everything he’s wanted for so long.

Adam sees Tommy still staring at his reflection while Tommy touches the warming metal on his neck. "Is it bad I want to kneel by your feet and suck your cock dry?" Tommy smirks at Adam, then shrugs his shoulders, lips pressed in a line.

“Tommy Joe, you are going to be the end of me,” Adam says, even as he nips at Tommy’s bare shoulder and steps back enough to push him to his knees. “Lane’s gonna kill me,” he murmurs as he watches his cock disappear into Tommy’s tempting, willing mouth, the padlock dangling from his neck. “Gorgeous,” he says softly as he tangles a hand in Tommy’s hair, tugging on it.

“Perfect.”

They are even more late when they get to the bus even with Lane's pre-arranged Adam time. Tommy sits quietly next to him, lips blow-job pink, body under his shirt marked with bruises just beginning to bloom and etched with a delicate but welcome pain that serves as his constant reminder of what they've done as they start their trip.

Tommy touches the collar with the same love and tenderness befitting Adam because that's what this collar means -- an extension of Adam -- so, no matter where he is and what he does, Adam will know Tommy is his and Tommy will always know who he belongs to; and, more importantly, they will both know which way is home.  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Bonus: Deleted scenes that happened between Part 7 and Part 8 found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/155833) or click on the next arrow below.


End file.
